


Brazen Desires

by almostshadydelusion



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: Mycroft is a tease but Jim loves it.Basically it's just smut with a tiny bit of fluff at the end.





	Brazen Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was birthed at the request of marcceh on Tumblr.

Mycroft placed his lips against Jim’s for a soft, tentative kiss that was all too fleeting for Jim’s taste. His hands moved of their own accord to desperately pull Mycroft back for more.

 

Mycroft however had other plans in mind. He slowly undid the buttons on Jim’s shirt, tossing it across the room carelessly. Jim whimpered as Mycroft teasingly kissed his newly exposed skin.

 

He sucked hard leaving fresh hickey’s on Jim’s pale sensitive skin.

 

Jim whined and bucked his hips as Mycroft bit into the soft flesh of his stomach and then bit again into his shoulder. Mycroft stepped back to admire his work. The bite was unmistakably a mark of possession. It screamed loud and clear that Jim was Mycroft’s.

 

Mycroft pulled Jim towards the bed not for one second taking his eye’s off Jim’s marked chest. His gaze drifted to Jim’s erection straining against his jeans. Jim’s hips bucked again urging Mycroft to touch his neglected cock. Mycroft did not comply with Jim’s wishes.

 

He commanded Jim to turn onto his stomach and he began the same treatment of marking to Jim’s back. Jim saw this as an opportunity to provide some friction and thrust his hips into the bed.

 

Mycroft did not like that. He lifted Jim’s hips preventing any further contact.

 

“Jim darling if you ever do that without my permission again, I shall tie you to this bed and push your body to it’s physical limits as you beg for release but in this scenario dearest you will never obtain that release. Do you understand me?” Jim did not answer.

 

Mycroft dragged his nails down Jim’s back.

 

“Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes Sir.” Mycroft pushed Jim’s hips back into the bed forbidding him to move.

 

He marked Jim’s back with hickey’s and bitemarks. Jim hissed as Mycroft turned him over, the fresh marks stinging. Mycroft finally undid the top button of Jim’s jeans eliciting a moan from the desperate man. Mycroft removed Jim’s underwear next allowing his maddeningly hard cock to finally stand proud.

 

Jim’s first instinct was to beg and buck his hips, but Mycroft’s threat loomed over him and he stopped himself. Mycroft smirked seeming to know Jim’s plight.

 

Mycroft’s warm breath on his cock sent shivers down Jim’s spine. Mycroft was skilled in the art of teasing. His fingers lightly ran up Jim’s chest not yet touching Jim’s cock. This went on for 5 very painful minutes as Jim screwed his eyes shut and counted each torturous second.

 

Mycroft licked the bead of forming precum from the tip. Mycroft continued his torture, placing strategic kisses along the shaft and sending Jim into a sweet hell.

 

“Jim open your eyes. I want you to see this.” Jim obeyed. Mycroft took Jim into his mouth and it was pure ecstasy. The sounds that were pulled from Jim’s lips were animalistic in nature. Mycroft was determined to hear more of those noises.

 

Mycroft hollowed his cheeks and created a steady pace.

Jim fists tightened in the satin sheets as his release grew closer. Mycroft pulled off his cock with a sensual sounding pop.

 

“Not yet darling. Soon but not yet.”

 

Mycroft retrieved the lube off the bedside table and his phone as well. Before Jim could protest, he snapped a photo and placed the phone back in it’s place. Jim was too distracted with the photo that he hadn’t yet noticed the intrusion of Mycroft’s lubed finger.

 

He pushed deeper past the tight ring of muscles and searched for his target. Jim’s gasp of delight signaled that he had found it. A second finger joined the first and then a third.

 

Jim tense with anticipation moaned when Mycroft aligned the head of his cock with Jim’s entrance.

Jim only relaxed when Mycroft was fully seated inside of him, he nodded for the man to continue. He slowly started to move, hitting Jim’s prostate with each thrust.

 

It was only when a slow rhythm was built that Mycroft pulled Jim into another kiss. Jim’s wrapped his legs and arms around Mycroft trapping his there. Jim thought the sounds Mycroft made were enough for him to go mad with lust. The growls were almost feral. The headboard smashed into the wall and Jim couldn’t care less if the neighbors were to hear.

 

Mycroft’s orgasm took Jim by surprise. That and the bed breaking. Mycroft didn’t stop he continued to fuck Jim through his release, biting into the same mark he had made earlier.

They lay panting, exhausted in the broken bed and Jim was still impossibly hard. Mycroft stroked Jim’s cock and adjusted his position to take Jim into his mouth. Mycroft still teased Jim, moving incredibly slow. He hummed an awfully familiar tune as he did so that Jim would later recognised as God save the Queen.

 

Jim screamed as his orgasm finally hit him. Mycroft swallowed Jim’s salty cum.

 

Mycroft retrieved a towel and cleaned them both. They relocated to the spare bedroom.

“We broke the bed.” Mycroft giggled an unusual thing for Mycroft to do but it was an unusual situation.

 

“We broke the bed.” Jim repeated as the reality of it hit him.

 

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Jim’s smaller frame and purred in content. Jim felt himself drifting off when he suddenly bolted up startling the already sleeping Mycroft.

 

“The picture. Why did you take it?” Jim demanded. Mycroft didn’t explain only went to retrieve the phone.

 

Mycroft blushed and showed Jim the picture.

 

“I wanted to show you how gorgeous you were in that moment.”

 

 Jim looked absolutely disheveled. His hair was a mess and his skin riddled with red marks, but his expression was what drew Jim’s attention. His eyes lidded and his lips mid whine. He looked unguarded not an expression that Jim usually kept on his face and Mycroft had perfectly captured Jim’s vulnerability in a single photo.

 

Jim smiled and pulled Mycroft to him for a tender kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” They shared a soft smile.

 

“How about tomorrow we break this bed too.”


End file.
